For Better or Worse
by Sara Uchizumaki
Summary: I suck at summaries. Umm lets see Sasuke using Sakura to make Naruto jealous, but ends up hurting him.


**For better or worse**

**A/N: **This is like my second fan fiction. It may not be so . . . great.

**Warning: there is a major lemon in this. Boy x Boy. SasuNaru. Don't like the pairing, leave now.**

When we touch it's like electricity.

My pulse throbs and each breath out of my mouth is a struggle. When we separate, and he goes back to Sakura, my heart breaks a little more.

Each time they kiss, each time I think, _'Never again. I will never go back to him.' _

But I always do. He tells me he'll leave her. I know he's lying. Sasuke will _never_ leave her. I know, though, that he doesn't love her.

The times I sneak out to meet him are magical, and I never want it to end. In his gigantic mansion, we always meet in his basement. Once, though, she walked in. We were kissing, but she didn't notice. To her, we were fighting again. How we can fight with our lips is unknown to me. He brushed it off lightly, and gave her a gentle kiss and a playful slap on the butt.

When he did that, I glared. She giggled as I watched his jaw shift, making space for their tongues. They finally broke apart, both gasping for breath with looks of love and lust in both sets of eyes.

When he told me to go home I wasn't surprised. He had canceled on me many times before. But it still hurt, shattering my already broken heart to pieces. I held my chest as I made my way to the door, the couple following behind, eager to start their filthy activities. I gasped painfully as my heart contorted with sorrow.

Sasuke and Sakura never did make it all the way to the door; in fact, they never even made it upstairs. I heard her giggles and moans and his grunts before I had gone down the stair well.

A tear slid down my cheeks, and I thought of a poem Neji once told me.

_When the times get hard and the ones you love are with their families and friends, you start to remember._

_A memory silently, quietly escapes from your eyes and slides down your cheeks, and you reminisce about the past. When everything was right with the world; when you weren't the outcast. _

Neji had always been there for me, especially when Sasuke and Sakura started to date. I had been on the verge of insanity when he told us the news, hand in hand with the pink haired menace.

I went home that night and slashed my wrists, hoping to numb the pain in my heart. It would have succeeded, if Sasuke hadn't called me panting, asking me if I had any protection to lend him.

I replied with a nod, even though he couldn't see, and gasped, "S-sure . . . come on over."

I wish I hadn't said that. His beautiful hair was in disarray, and the smells of passion were evident on his body. I gave him a small grin as I handed him the box, and for a millisecond, his fingers brushed mine.

He smirked when I met his eyes.

"Dobe, I'm sorry if my going out with Sakura upsets you . . . for you see, she would never have accepted you anyways."

I pushed him out and slammed my door in his face. I couldn't believe he had said that. It tore me to shreds, causing me to try and commit suicide. Neji had been the one to stop me, and for that I was grateful.

**OooooOooooO**

. I shrugged of that memory as someone pounded on my door.

"Coming!" I yelled loud enough for my disapproving neighbors to hear. Racing to the door I threw it open, and was surprised to see an angry, sobbing Sakura standing there.

Before I could react, she was on me. Kicking me and clawing at me, I guessed what was wrong.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry he broke up with you; but this has nothing to do with me. Why don't you take your anger out on the bastard?"

The girl collapsed, and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. I picked her up and carried her sobbing form home, earning me many murderous looks from various villagers. Just because I contain the Kyuubi, they think of me as a demon and not the fun-loving person I am.

**OooooOooooO**

Making my way back to my apartment I was shocked to find a certain teme blocking my door.

"Where have you been Dobe? I've been waiting for you for hours."

I was beyond speechless, and he took this time to plant a firm kiss on my lips.

"Sasuke . . . you _just_ broke up with-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he had opened my door and proceeded to pull me to my bedroom.

"_Never_ say her name again; do you understand?" I nodded dumbly.

**Ooooo** **LEMON ooooO **

Sasuke pulled me into a kiss, before whispering "I saw you suffering; I knew my feelings for you couldn't be denied any longer."

Smiling, I pulled him on top of me, and deepened the kiss. Our tongues dance briefly before battling for dominance. When he won, he explored every inch of my mouth, before the need for oxygen became too great.

Pulling apart, a string of saliva connecting our mouths, my eyes roamed over his form. I needed his toned body; I _needed_ to feel every inch of him. He must have felt the same way, because he soon slammed his mouth into my already plump lips. I moaned when he pressed his erection against mine, and as I ground my hips against his, lavished in the sound of his hisses.

He snatched my jacket and shirt off of my body, running his eyes over my smooth tan skin before attacking it. He spread butterfly kisses from my neck to my chest, and then bit down on my nipple, before smoothing the nub over with his tongue. I arched my back at the sensation, and he paused. Licking down my back he quickly pulled off my pants, mouthing my hard manhood through my black briefs.

I quickly slipped off my boxers, and hissed as the cool night air touched me. He smirked evilly, before kissing and sucking my inner thighs, biting and sucking the wound he created.

He gave me a teasing kiss on the head of my weeping erection, before going back to my neck and thighs, littered with angry red love bites.

I whined, but before I could protest he deep throated me, causing me to moan loudly. I bucked into his mouth, and felt the head of my man hood hit the back of his throat, before he gave it a long, hard suck. I almost reached my climax when he pulled away, and he calmly flipped me over on my knees.

"This might hurt a little"

He said, and I nodded. I was about to give him the most important part of me, and I hoped I wouldn't regret it.

I looked back at him and saw that he had already stripped off his clothing. Smirking again, he placed his fingers in my mouth.

"Suck," He commanded.

I was eager to get on with it. So I rolled my tongue around and in between his fingers, wetting them with my saliva. I met his gave as I sucked on them erotically, and his yanked them out of my mouth.

All at once I felt a sharp pain in my backside, and I screamed as he added the second finger. He began scissoring my tight hole, and I couldn't help but moan as pleasure took over the pain. When he added the third and final finger, and he curled them, just so, he struck my prostate. I saw bright lights as he struck it again and again, and then gasped in displeasure when he removed the digits.

Before I could recover from the pleasure of it all, he shoved his own member inside of me in one fluid motion.

No one could have prepared me for that. I screamed. It felt like I was being split in half, my entire body clenched around him.

"Relax"

He said in a voice so calm and cool I couldn't help but relax. By this time the pain had subsided and I ordered him,

"Move"

He nodded, pulled out, and slammed back in, hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed in complete ecstasy.

He repeated the motion, as I repeatedly screamed and moaned.

Having him inside of me, coupled with the fact he kept whispering in my ear 'I _know you like that, you want it harder don't you?" _ Pushed me on the edge, and when he wrapped his warm hand around my erection and pumped along with his thrusts, I couldn't contain it any longer.

"SASUKE!"

I screamed, reaching my climax. I tightened around him, before feeling a very particular thing. It almost felt like he was peeing inside of me, and I laughed and, moaned at the same time.

He collapsed on top of me, and I pushed him off.

"You're so heavy" I grunted.

He rolled once, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I never meant for you to hurt yourself, Naruto."

I sighed before pressing a kiss onto his plump lips.

"I know."

"I used her as a way to get closer to you; a jealously ruse I guess failed"

I laughed. He was so ridiculous.

"I just wish you would have told me sooner . . . wait . . . how_ you_ feel about me?" I asked.

Chuckling, he nuzzled my neck.

"I love you of course. I have since we were fourteen; I just didn't know how to phrase it. But believe me, I was _not_ into Sakura . . . at_ all."_

He paused and I looked up at him.

"I love you Naruto" he said softly. I felt a light blush creep into my tanned skin, as I whispered back "I love you too."

I kissed him one last time before my eye lids fluttered, and he laughed.

"Go on and sleep, Dobe. I'll be here when you wake up. I will never leave you.

**OooooOooooO**

Ten years later, he was still at my side. I loved this man, and as I grinned at something he said I was glad Neji had saved me from myself that night. I had to go thank him for that.

I guess things always turn out for better or worse. And as I turn to the love of my life, and see him kneeling in front of me, I grin.

"YES!" I scream, and leap into his arms. We share a kiss, with the villagers (minus Sakura) cheering.

He slips the ring on my finger, I whisper "You know sasuke, things do work out for better or worse; and things just got a whole lot better." He gave me his genuine smile, and led me to his mansion.

Well . . . I guess it's _our_ mansion now, and I can't wait to spend my life with him.

**-End-**

**A/N: I love how this turned out. By the way, I welcome criticism and requests for stories.**

**But keep in mind, I will hurt you if you EVER want me to read or write a SASUSAKU fanfic. Or a NARUSAKU fanfic. **

**Kisses! Sara-chan. **


End file.
